poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Canterlot Wedding (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)
A Canterlot Wedding is the 30th episode of Season 2 of Sonic: Adventures in Equestria, and a reimagining of the Season 2 MLP: FiM Two Parter of the same name. Summary Team Sonic and the Mane Six get invited to the wedding of Shining Armor and Princess Cadance, but the Mane Six find the bride not acting quite like her normal self, for Twilight, this is concerning, as Cadance use to be her old foalsitter and by far knows her more than anyone else. Plot Twilight Sparkle is surprised to learn that her older brother and Captain of the Royal Guard, Shining Armor, is to be married, and that Princess Celestia has requested her, her friends, and Team Sonic to help organize the Wedding ceremony. Twilight is somewhat resentful, as she has considered Shining Armor as her "Big Brother Best Friend Forever" ("B.B.B.F.F"), yet only coming to learn of the marriage at this late date and the fact that he only sent a letter, rather than coming in person. The Mane Six and Team Sonic arrive in Canterlot, surprised to find that security has been increased, including a magic shield shell cast by Shining Armor that protects the entire city, due to an unknown threat. Twilight berates her brother for not informing her sooner and only sending a letter, but he apologizes, offering Twilight to be his "best mare". Shining Armor then reveals that he is marrying Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, whom Twilight knows as Cadance, her favorite "foalsitter", cheering Twilight up further. However, when Twilight first meets Cadance, she finds the bride to be cold and distant, seemingly having no memory of a special rhyme they had shared when Twilight was younger. As Twilight observes the preparations for the ceremony, she further doubts the Fake Cadance's purpose, as the bride criticizes every aspect that her friends are planning. Despite the rest of the Mane Six agreeing with her, Team Sonic dismiss their claims as pressure from the ceremony mounts. Twilight and her friends approach Shining Armor about their concerns, but the Fake Cadance interrupts and takes him aside, casting a spell on him that she purports to help him deal with the migraines caused by casting the shield spell around the city and Twilight thinks that Cadance is downright evil. During the wedding rehersal the next day, Twilight and her friends barge in and decry that Cadance is evil, causing her to break down in tears. Shining Armor, furious, explains the apparent reasons for Cadance's behavior before kicking the six out of the wedding, refusing to believe their claims. Luckily, Team Sonic, Spike, and Princess Celestia stay with them for comfort and to help them reflect on their actions. After defeating some attacking badniks, Team Sonic, the Mane Six, and Spike end up trapped by Dr. Eggman and when Twilight tries to apologize to the Fake Cadance after she frees them, she reveals her evil side, casting a spell around the group which transports them underground to the caves beneath Canterlot. Team Sonic, the Mane Six, and Spike find themselves in the long-forgotten crystal caves beneath Canterlot. An image of Princess Cadance appears and taunts them, explaining that the marriage will continue without their interference. Using her magic to shatter a crystal wall, Twilight finds another Cadance waiting there, but Cadance is disheveled and battered. Twilight attacks her, but she proves that she is the real Cadance by demonstrating their shared rhyme from their youth. Cadance explains she was abducted by the fake in the castle to marry Shining Armor herself. Having realized they had been fooled the entire, Sonic apologizes on behalf of Team Sonic for not believing the Mane Six at first, with Shadow even admitting that he knew about the Fake Cadance all along. The group then work together to escape the caves and try to stop the wedding. Meanwhile, the fake Cadance revels in her victory, secretly plotting against Shining Armor and the others. Just before the ceremony is completed, the heroes and The real Cadence arrive to expose the deception. The fake Cadence, enraged to reveal her true image as Queen Chrysalis, ruler of the shapeshifting insect-like Changelings. Chrysalis has been usurping Shining Armor's power, weakening the shield to allow her Changeling army to invade Canterlot and take over Equestria, desiring to feed her armies off the love spread throughout the land, and on top of that, she's formed a alliance with Dr. Eggman as well. Celestia and Luna attempt to stop her but are overpowered and defeated. Celestia implores Twilight and her friends to recover the Elements of Harmony to stop Chrysalis. Though they are able to fight through one troop of Changelings and make their way to the Elements' vault, they soon become outnumbered, and are surrounded and returned to the Queen as her captives. With no further resistance, Chrysalis blurts out that the others not believing the Mane Six has led to her overtake of the wedding, and after Chrysalis strikes down Amy when she tries to attack, a enraged Sonic turns into his dark form (his feelings for Amy being more pure than everyone thought), though he's able to calm himself down after noticing that Amy is alright while Chrysalis declares her victory complete, only for Eggman to cancel their alliance shortly after, not happy about how the plan went. Twilight uses the distraction to free Cadance so she may be with Shining Armor. Cadance's magic is able to break Chrysalis's spell on the groom, and with the real Cadence's love and magic, Shining Armor is able to recast the shield at full strength, physically expelling Chrysalis and her army from Canterlot to parts unknown. Princess Celestia commends the Mane Six for trusting their instincts and conviction to them that ultimately saved the day. The real wedding goes on as planned, with Twilight eagerly overseeing preparations for a much happier and profoundly appreciative Cadance. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance are married, and a celebration ensues, with Twilight as the wedding singer, and Sonic and Amy finally start a relationship. Differences *Twilight isn't the only one who notices Cadance acting strangely, as her friends notice as well, Team Sonic, on the other hand, don't really seem to notice anything is off, though Sonic gets second thoughts seeing Eggman talk about his latest plan from afar. On top of that, Shadow secretly knows that the Cadance is actually fake and that there's someone else pretending to be her. *Since the bond between Twilight and her friends is bigger than in the original series, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy all stay with Twilight after Shining Armor kicks her out of the wedding, having also been kicked up themselves, in addition, instead of walking out in disgust, Team Sonic also stay with them (they seem to know that while Shining's outburst was understandable, they don't appriciate their friends being made so miserable), Celestia also stays as well. *Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike and Team Sonic get sent to the Crystal Cavens beneath Canterlot along with Twilight due to a clever trap devised by Eggman, though Cadance (really Chrysalis in disguise) frees them later, they all get sent down to the cavens anyway to prevent them from interfereing with her plans. *Princess Luna has a much more prominant role, even helping Celestia with trying to take down Chrysalis after she reveals her herself... I think we all know how that went. *The Chaotix (Espio, Vector and Charmy) are the ones who help Cadance, the Mane Six, Spike and Team Sonic about the caves, they also inform the princesses about the original bridesmaids when they get there. Transcript A Canterlot Wedding (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)/Transcript Recap "Last time on Sonic Adventures in Equestria, Team Sonic and the Mane Six were invited to the wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Twilight's brother, Shining Armor, however, it seems that there maybe an exterior threat to Canterlot as a shield spell is covering the entire city, in addition, Cadance's strange behavior rubbed the Mane Six the wrong way, Twilight especially since Cadance use to be Twilight's old foalsitter, Team Sonic didn't seem to be that concerned, being too focused on the wedding preparations to even notice, the Mane Six were eventually convinced that Cadance may have gone evil after Twilight witnesses her using what appears to be a mind control spell on Shining, meanwhile, Sonic discovered Eggman planning something and began to wonder if the Mane Six were right, not long after, the Mane Six tried to warn everyone about Cadance's actions, though with little to no evidence to back them up, it went about as well as you would think, thankfully, Team Sonic stayed with them for comfort, and when they recieved word that Eggman's robots had been spotted, the group immediently went in to stop them, however, it had all turned out to be a trap devised by Eggman, who's working with a new ally to finally achive world domination, and when Twilight apologized to Cadance on behalf of the Mane Six for how mean she was to her, Cadance showed her evil side and sent the entire group to the caves beneath Canterlot, with everything hanging in the balance, can Team Sonic and the Mane Six find a way to save the day in time, find out next on Sonic Adventures in Equestria." Trivia *As mentioned above, Princess Luna has a much more prominant role, after having only made several cameo appearences in the original. *Sonic and Amy Rose officially start a relationship by the end of the episode, after having been teased in previous episodes. *Sonic and his friends will battle the Changelings alongside the Mane Six. *Dark Sonic makes his Sonic: Adventures in Equestria debut. *"Soleanna Castle Town" from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) plays at the beginning of the episode. *"V (Volt)" from Pokemon X & Y plays during the opening. *"Short Break in Mushroom Town" from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story plays after the intro. *"Traverse Town" from Kingdom Hearts plays after BBBFF. *"Beyond The Speed of Sound" from Sonic Runners plays when Team Sonic and the Mane Nine are on the train to Canterlot. *"A Walk In Andante" from Kingdom Hearts plays when the scene changes to evening. *"Comedic Curtains" from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team plays when the Mane Six run towards the caslte. *"Threatening" from Team Sonic Racing plays when Sonic locates Eggman in Canterlot while on a evening run. *"Is It Right" from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) plays after BBBFF (reprise). *The beginning part of "The Space-Time Rift" plays when Team Sonic and the Mane Six appear in the caves under Canterlot. *"Have a Sweet Talk" from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story plays when Twilight reunites with the real Cadance. *"Serious Trouble" from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time plays when Team Sonic realized they had been completely fooled by Chrysalis. *"Emergency" from Team Sonic Racing plays when the Mane Six and Team Sonic enter the pavillion to stop the wedding. *The instrumental version of "E.G.G.M.A.N." from Sonic Adventure 2 plays when Eggman appears in Canterlot Castle. *"Wolverine's Theme" from Marvel vs. Capcom 3 plays during Team Sonic and the Mane Six's battle with the changelings. *"Shocking" from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team plays when Chrysalis gets Amy knocked unconcious. *"Vim and Vigor" from Kingdom Hearts II plays when Sonic turns into Dark Sonic. *"Missing You" from Kingdom Hearts II plays when Amy walks up to Sonic at the hotel balcony. *"Simple & Clean" from Kingdom Hearts plays during the ending credits. Category:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MarieCarrasco143 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Episodes